Many telecommunication consumers are subjected to a continual barrage of message traffic. Personal communication devices, such as smart phones, allow individuals to be reachable virtually anywhere and at any time by various messaging vehicles. Examples of such messages include voice telephone calls, voice messages, and text-based messaging. Sorting through such message traffic can reduce personal productivity. Unwelcomed calls or messages that add to such traffic, such as unsolicited calls (e.g., spam), are a troublesome distraction.